The Place That I Call Home
by McGorgeous
Summary: COMPLETE! Addison and Derek are friends, both of them are working in sgh. He s married and they have been best friends since med school. But there is more... Addek, eventually. Read and Review and let me know if I should continue or not.
1. The One Where We Meet Addie And Derek

So, it´s me again, with purple hair sniffles Coloured it, coloured over that and then washed my hair, turns out I shouldn´t have done that. Now I even refuse to go outside, scared that someone might see me.

**Summary:** Addison and Derek both work in sgh, he is married and she engaged and both of them are best friends.  
This is pretty much like my other story (Where my heart belongs), how I actually wanted it to be, but then they had sex in that elevator, etc.  
Also based on a colleague friendship, with flirting, etc. and this story is how I´d like it to turn out. And I also thought it would be a good basic for a new fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own GA, if I would, Addie and Derek would be happy, Mer would´ve gotten pushed in front of a bus, etc. So: I don´t own a thing! Seriously and what I do is pretty much worthless. You don´t wanna take it away from me anyway, take pity with the purple hair.

**The One Where We Meet Addison And Derek**

"Hey"

"Hey, interns coming today, huh?" Addison said enthusiastically, looking forward to the new interns.

"Oh seriously Addison, you are Satan. You only want to torture them!" Derek laughed at her and leaned against the wall next to her.

"That is not true! I only want them to be good surgeons" She defended herself and how she acted towards the interns.

"Yeah, we got good surgeons because we were being yelled at"

"Shut up! When did I ever yell at an intern?"

"Ben Darcy, Alison Dench, Mike Hannighan" Derek started to count, an amused look on his face.

"Okay, okay, okay. I am cruel and yell at interns" Addison admitted and rolled her eyes "but I had good reasons for that" she was not going to just admit that she was wrong like that. And having known her for years had taught Derek that a "but" always followed when Addison admitted something, that was just who she was. She never was wrong and always had to have the last word.

"Sure, you always have your reasons" he mocked her, knowing that this would get Addison.

"I did you idiot!" she laughed and slapped him with the chart she held in her hand.

"Ouch, that really hurt!"

"Don´t be such a sissy" Addison laughed at him while he held his arm and faked a pout.

"You know that you´re evil, right?"

"Yeah I do and that´s why you love me so much"

"Might be true. So, how is Ryan?" Derek wasn´t sur if Ryan was the last guy Addison had gone out with.

"Broke up this morning." Addison said simply, not even bothering to explain.

"Why?"

"You promise not to make fun of it when I tell you?" she raised her eyebrows at him.

"I promise" Derek knew he probably couldn´t keep that, but hey, you can promise and give it a shot, right?

"Okay, so, he kept yelling 'I win! I win!' in bed. Seriously, I didn´t get to win once."

"Oh my god, you can´t be serious!" Derek almost spit out his soda he had just take a sip of.

"My misery is entertaining, isn´t it?"

"Well, there was Joey, who asked you to call him 'daddy', then Seth, I don´t even want to get into that and then Jack, who didn´t even kiss you in public"Derek summarized the dating mistakes of the last two months.

"Wow, I really do suck at picking out guys. And, FYI you forgot David, who had that star wars phantasy"

"Every guy has that."

"You told me, but seriously, what´s so great about princess Lea in the golden bikini?" Addison didn´t get why guys loved this so much. "You´re so lucky to be married."

"Not really, it´s so complicated sometimes" Derek sighed, thinking back to how things had been the last couple of weeks.

Addison just started to say something as her pager startled her.

"Talk later?"

"Yeah, see you then" Derek replied and watched her walk away.

**I´m sorry, short chapter, but I wanna know what you guys think and if I should continue or not.  
So, continue, yay or nay?**


	2. The One Where We Look At The Past

Addekislove: Thanks, and yah, she might get luckier later.

Bibleboymary4ever: Thanks and I love Addek too, but sadly all we have is fanfic since Shonda never gave them a chance.

Addiekatefan: I know, I keep sayin thanks, but well, thankies for the review. Glad you like the idea of the story, based on real life :p

Katarina: You reminded me of my English teacher, don´t feel offended, he always says „so far, so good" lol. And yeah, Shonda made my/our ship sink like the Titanic.

QUEENADDEK: Thanks, well I am starting this chapter and still have no idea where this is gonna go…

McDreamy´s Gurl: I didn´t tell you about this fic b/c I just came up with it, sorry babe, will let you know sooner next time.

Melanie: Thankies, and I´m updating now, hope you like it

**The One Where we Look At The Past**

It was a cold evening in Seattle as Addison stepped into Joe´s bar after work.

She had promised Derek to be there as soon as she could.

The day had been pure stress for her, probably for the both of them.

Addison saw Derek sitting on a table, drowning his scotch.

"Hey there stranger" she sat down next to him. She was right, he looked tired and exhausted.

"Hey" Derek smiled slightly.

"Long day?" she asked and ordered a Martini.

"You can say that" he sighed, thinking back to today´s events.

"What happened?" Addison eyed him curiously, taking a sip of her Martini.

"A 14 year old girl died on my table today" he sighed heavily "her heart stopped beating before. She had tried to kill herself, we put her in a coma and then her heart stopped during surgery."

Addison could see the tears that were forming up in his eyes and put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Hey, there was nothing you could´ve done" she said softly. This was the reverse of the medal. Being a doctor didn´t just mean saving lives, it also meant losing people. And being human, they often took some cases home with them, lying awake at night and thinking what they could´ve done to save their patient.

"I know, but it´s still hard" he had a big lump in his throat, the fact that the girl´s parents didn´t care about their daughter made all of this become unbearable.

"I know and I´m sorry Derek" Addison hugged him tightly, trying to cheer him up at least a little.

"You don´t have to be, but thanks" Derek smiled at his best friend since med school after pulling back from the hug.

"You´re welcome. So, what´s wrong with you and Jillie?" Addison was referring to his wife, Jillian.

Derek sighed and looked at her "I don´t know, it´s all so complicated. We hardly see each other anymore and if we do, we´re fighting."

Addison traced the rim over her tall Martini glass with her fingers "What are you fighting about?"

"About me working too much, what color we´re going to paint the kitchen or what we do for Christmas, which by the way, is still three months ahead."

"Well, you could take a little time off work" Addison suggested, though she knew that this wasn´t really an option for him.

"I don´t work that much, besides I´ve always been working a lot"

"Yeah, to your defence, you haven ´t changed a bit since I met you"

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Addison heard a voice behind her, but didn´t look up from her book and just shook her head in response.

"I´m Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you" the guy next to her introduced himself and made Addison lift her head.

"Hi, Addison Montgomery" she shook his hand.

"So, why are you here?"

"Gee, to learn how to knit" she answered and rolled her eyes at his question.

"Fair enough, so, surgeon later?"

"Exactly"she answered with a slight smile on the lips "You too?"

"Yeah, neuro" Derek said enthusiastically, he had picked his 'dream job' when he was only eight years old.

"Interesting, so, where are you from?"

"Conneticut, Hartford to be exact. You?"

"Well, Conneticut, New York, and so on and so on. My family moved a lot." Addison had always hated moving from city to city, losing her friends whenever she had some.

"Wow, impressive"

"Not really, just… lonely." She answered, shocked about her honesty.

"I´m sorry about that. Do you maybe wanna study some day?" he asked, hoping not to be all alone.

"I´d love to" Addison smiled at him.

**FLASHBACK**

"Then what changed?" Derek looked desperate.

"I don´t know, it all seemed so easy before. Like meeting someone, getting married and just being happy" Addison sighed, this was how she had always pictured it, the reality betraying her dreams.

"Maybe we´re just meant to be lonely surgeons"

"We still have each other" she shrugged, knowing that even though her love life just sucked, she still had the friendship with Derek.

"Yeah we do" he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, glad to still have his best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so, bad update, I know, I know.  
And the flashback was awful, anyways, hope you don´t hate me for the bad chap and still review :)**


	3. The One With The Jealousy Attacks

Omg, why does that super Tuesday thing take so loooong?! It´s 4:23 in the middle of the night and I´m tired! whines but I wanna watch this! Gosh, is that punishment for being in love with politics?!  
Plus I kinda think this internet site hates me, I don´t get a mail when someone reviewed etc. Any ideas how to fix that???

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, it´s true, I´m soooo broke, don´t even ask me why, I honestly have noooo idea.

Emily: Thankies and yah, I never like my own fics shrugs and thankies for the 9, really appreciate it! I´ll send you this chap as soon as I finished it.  
addiekatefan Glad you liked the chapter; though I still think it sucks, anyway, hope you´ll like this one.

**The One With The Jealousy Attacks**

Derek inhaled deeply before turning his key in the lock of the big wooden door, leading to the house, he and his wife Jillian lived in.

They had been fighting forever. And about things that didn´t matter at all.

Well, they didn´t matter to him.

Derek didn´t care about the color they were going to paint the kitchen when he came home from a long day at the hospital, only sleep on his mind.

But his wife in return didn´t care about how tired he was.

When he stepped into the living room, he heard Jill moving around in the kitchen.

"Hey" Derek greeted, leaning against the door frame.

"Where have you been?" Jillian´s voice was low and calm, against his expectations

.  
"At work and then I had a drink with Addison."

"Why do you always put her and your job before me Derek?!" she spat, turning around as she completely lost the calm touch in her voice.

"Don´t start this again." he groaned, starting to get frustrated with his jealous wife "she´s has been my friend for years, even before I even met you"

"Just your friend?!" Jill´s voice became shriller and higher with each word that came over her lips.

"Yes Jill, just my friend!" Derek replied, a little louder than he had intended to.

She didn´t even flinch, already used to him yelling at her "You´re not just friends with someone like her!"

"What the hell do you mean with 'someone like her'?!" he felt his temper rise.

"Have you ever looked at her?! She looks like a freaking supermodel!"

"Seriously, I´ve had it with your jealousy! Addison and I are just friends!"

"Whatever" Jillian didn´t believe him at all.

"I´m just gonna go" Derek sighed and walked towards the door again, work started too soon to deal with his wife and her jealousy attacks now.

About twenty minutes later there was a knock on Addison´s door, sleepily she walked over to answer it, not even looking at who was there before saying  
"What the hell—"

"I´m sorry Addie"Her eyes snapped open as she heard his voice "Why are you not at home?"

"Long story" he sighed sadly.

"Okay, come in" Addison stepped to the site, holding the door open for him.

TO BE CONTINUED …

I love being the jealous wife! warn whoever is gonna marry me some day  
So, Derek went to Addison after having a fight with Jill, who I didn´t name like that b/c I want Patrick and his wife to fight and him then sleep with Kate (okies, I do, but well…).  
What now? Bohoo  
**Read and Review!****Gimme!**


	4. The One Where Two Friends Become

Addekislove: Well, yeah I´d be jealous too, but I´m horribly jealous anyway. And, why does everyone expect something to happen? Maybe they´ll just talk… You guys all think I´m dirty-minded, don´t you?

Jada91: Yeah, soz for the short chap, but I was a lil tired and wanted to du before I go to bed, so yah.

Melanie: We´ll see how much Addek you´ll get, a talk is for sure.

Emily: Not funny! Lol, no seriously, Kate is married to Patrick, in my dreams. But you have to believe me I didn´t name his wife here Jillian on purpose and I don´t want her to die, just… well, move to Aruba. See how nice I am? Aruba is awesome.

Untiitled: Thankiessss! And, hope you´re pleased with this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Don´t own it, not yet, but I´ll be the ruler of the world soon, believe you me!

**Previously:** We met Derek´s wife, Jillian, they had a fight and he went to Addison in the middle of the night.

Have to admit that has „hot sex" all over… you´ll see. Enjoy

**The One Where Two Friends Become More Than That**

Once inside Addison´s living room, Derek sat down on the couch, sighing heavily as Addison put on a dressing gown since she was pretty much just wearing an old worn out t-shirt.

"Derek, what´s wrong?" she asked, sleep evident in her voice while she plopped down next to him on the sofa, which made her want to go to bed even more.

"It´s nothing" he replied, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Oh is that so?" Addison raised her eyebrows, now suddenly feeling awake "You come by in the middle of the night, wake me up and on top of all tell me it´s nothing?! I know you better than that!"

"Jill and I had a fight" Derek admitted, his voice giving away his sadness, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Derek and Jill fighting wasn´t news for Addison, they had fought a lot over the past two years, but something told her this was different than the other times. She couldn´t quite put her finger on it, however she knew something was off.

"I´m so sorry to hear that Derek" Addison said comapssionately and took his hand in hers, giving it a soft squeeze "But there´s more to it than that, isn´t there?" she questioned further.

Derek looked at her before answering "Yeah, she accused us of, well, being more than friends."

Addison´s face fell as she heard that. She never would´ve thought that Jill didn´t trust Derek or her. "Seriously?" was all she could say to that, still shocked about what he had just told her.

Derek gave her a 'no, you think I´d make jokes about this' look and she gave him an apologizing smile for her lack of advise tonight.

"Why does she think that?"

"I don´t know" Derek sounded frustrated "she says because you look like a supermodel and that I always put you first. Which is not true, we´re just friends."

"And after all that you come to me? Me of all people in the world?! After your wife accused you of sleeping with me" Addison knew she wasn´t helping, but she knew how she´d feel in Jillian´s situation. She´d probably kill him for that.

"I know, I know. But who else should I go to? You´re my best friend and have been for fifeteen years. And I don´t understand her! Her fear is so unfounded!"

"Yeah it is, but yourself in her shoes. How would you feel? We all have this fear inside of us. It´s only human to be jealous, I know I´d kill you for coming here tonight. Try to understand how she feels, okay?" Addison raised an eyebrow at him, expecting him to confirm that he had understood what she was telling him, or at least trying to.

He nodded "I just don´t get why she doesn´t trust me. I mean, have I been such a bad husband?" Derek looked into Addison´s eyes. She could see the uncertainty of how she would answer in his bright blue eyes.

"No, you haven´t. You haven´t been a bad husband, just working a lot, and I get that she wants her husband to spend more time with her. But remember what Lenin said 'trust, but verify'."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows together, looking at her in amusement.

"Yes Derek, I have paied attention in history class, glad you find that so amusing." She replied and rolled her eyes, but had to do her best not to laugh.

"Thanks Addie" he hugged her tightly.

"You´re welcome. If you want" they pulled back "you can stay tonight?" if there was something Addison knew, it was how much Derek hated to apologize, he had never seen any sense in it, because, according to him, he was _always_ right.

"Oh you just know me too well" he smirked, feeling better already, just the apologizing crap still in front of him.

"Yeah, sadly I do" she sighed dramatically.

"You know you love me" he joked and walked up the stairs behind her.

"I do" she replied and gave him a smirk over her shoulder.

Once upstairs Addison quickly brought Derek a pillow.

"Sleep well, and I swear, if you ever drop by unannounced at this hour, Jill won´t have to worry about killing you anymore"

"I know, I know" he rolled his eyes at her, knowing she was pretty serious though "thanks for everything Add"

"You´re welcome" she smiled and hugged him again.

Then, out of all the sudden everything was dark.

"What the -- ?!" Addison started, pulling away from the embrace.

"Blackout"

"As if I wouldn´t know that!" she laughed and then turned around to look for some candles, which wasn´t an easy thing to do in a dark house.

A few seconds later Derek heard a yelp and glass shattering. "Addison, what the hell are you doing?" he questioned and walked downstairs, to the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen, he could see Addison standing right in front of him "I broke my grandma´s wedding china" she mumbled, referring to the broken mug on the hardwood floor.

"Sorry for that" he whispered back, looking right into her eyes, sparkling in the dark room. Derek had tiny tingles in his stomach, being so close to her hadn´t done this to him ever before, or he never noticed that. He inched his face closer to hers. Addison felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

"Derek, wha—" she started, still not pulling away.

"Shh.." he whispered, moving his lips towards hers.

Addison´s eyes fluttered close, and then she felt his lips upon hers…

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, bring on the hate mail.

I know, no squee, but I never promised you that I´d let them have sex after last chapter.

**At least they´re kissing.**

**I expect tons of reviews for that! You know, they´ll make me update faster.**


	5. The One Where We Deal With the Aftermath

Satan´s Spawn1293: I´m not a big fan of cliffies either, but I like to see how people react and seriously, for the element of surprise, I love to write them. Glad you liked it though.

Melanie: Thanks for the constant reviewing at first and you´re the first who doesn´t tell me I´m evil! Thanks! This chap might disappoint you…

QUEENADDEK:Thanks for the review, but you´ll be disappointed after that I gues… Sorry!

McDreamy´s Gurl: Glad you loved that chapter and I wasn´t off on purpose, seriously, I went to France. Promise you´ll get the chap asap. Also thanks for reviewing every time )

Addekislove: Well, they´ve been close before, just not like that lol. Also thanks for constant reviewing and you too will be disappointed…

Bleupastel: Yeah, I know I´m Satan, though people usually call me ‚ruler of all that is evil' but Satan is fine too. Great to know you love my fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything, well a sparkling personality and sarcasm, but that´s pretty much all. Not even a straight A in English lol.

**Author´s Note:** Sorry to disappoint you guys! But you should be glad I at least updated. Btw, never do spell check, always forget it, so, forgive me mistakes.

**Previously:** Derek and Addison had a talk, then the power went out and Derek kissed Addie…

**The One Where We Deal With the Aftermath **

Derek kissed her softly and Addison felt a jolt of electricity shooting through her body and slowly started to kiss him back.

His hands rested on her hips, as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance he so desperately wanted.

Addison obliged and parted her lips, feeling his hot tongue roam her mouth. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him closer to her.

Derek in return pushed her back against the door while their tongues were fighting for dominance in her mouth, neither willing to give up.

Addison´s skin was tingling everywhere he touched her and she wanted so much more. Derek moved his lips down her jaw and then placed hot kisses on her pulse point while he pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders. She could feel her breath becoming unsteady as her fingers found the buttons of his shirt. He in return let his fingers travel under her shirt and up her stomach, eliciting a moan from her.

But then suddenly Addison pushed him away, a look of horror on her face.

"Derek, we can´t do this"

"Why not?" he stared at her in disbelieve.

"Because you´re married!" Addison quickly made her way past him and went up the stairs.

Derek sighed, knowing he just ruined his friendship. A kiss that caused damage he probably could never fix again.

Addison glanced at the clock on her nightstand '4:30' was shining towards her. She groaned. A night of twisting and turning wasn´t exactly what she needed right now. Addison knew she screwed up. She kissed Derek, or he kissed her, but the point was that she didn´t stop it. And she didn´t feel guilty. The kiss didn´t feel bad or wrong. It felt like everything was falling into place and this was what scared Addison Forbes-Montgomery the most.

She had kissed her best friend and she didn´t feel remorse.

_Why do these things keep happening to me?! _She closed her eyes and buried her face in her fluffy pillow. _Gosh, how can I ever look at him again?! _

The next morning Derek had left before Addison even got up. But she found a note on the counter. _'Addie, I´m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable last night, I never intended to. But I don´t regret it. –Derek'_

Addison sighed, this was the perfect way to make her feel any better about everything she thought sarcastically.

Once at the hospital she tried everything to avoid Derek, with success.

He wanted to talk to her, but every time he tried she had another excuse or just ignored him.

Addison didn´t know what to do. He was her best friend and she wanted to talk to him, but he didn´t regret it and she honestly didn´t either. Which was the problem. He was married and her best friend. That was for sure. But she had feelings for him, probably she´d always had. Addison was confused, there were millions of thoughts racing through her mind, none of them making anything better. Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn´t notice bumping into someone. All their charts spread across the hospital floor.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a familiar voice as she discovered she was lying on top of Derek.

"I´m so sorry, are you okay?" she quickly said, still not moving off him.

"I guess you broke every bone in my body" he laughed, showing her he wasn´t serious.

"That´s not funny!" she warned, still worried he was hurt.

"Well, if you´d get up…" Derek started, making Addison blush even more as she quickly got up.

"Sorry" she mumbled again, noticing that the entire staff of Seattle Grace hospital was staring at them.

"Stop apologizing"

"Sorry" they both started laughing. "Why is everyone staring at us?" Addison raised her eyebrows.

"I have no idea, I mean, there for sure is something more interesting than us running into each other." Derek pulled her down the hall with him, trying to find a place to talk to her.

"Addison, look, I´m sorry about last night" he said when they reached the destined supply closet "But I don´t regret it."

"Yeah, so I read!" she snapped "You´re married for heaven´s sake!" Addison didn´t want to hear that he didn´t regret it, she just wanted to leave, which she then did.

Derek closed his eyes and let his head fall against the door that closed behind Addison.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, I have a plan what I´ll write in the next chapters, seriously, all Ms Rautnig´s fault! I never make concepts and now I have 5!!!

Sry for disappointing you, but hey, life isn´t all that easy p plus I´ve been spoiling you with updating soon, which I won´t do anymore (school)

**Push the blue button, bitch about how much you hate me lol, if you have requests, bring em on.  
Gimme!**


	6. The One With The Escaping Plans

Jada91: Thanks, but don´t hate me after this!

McDreamy´s Gurl: Yah, Plan B is still on lol

melanie: YAY! Glad you like it!!! But don´t hate me after this or maybe the next chapter!

Untiitled: Well, you sounded like a girl angies neighbour brought home once... But I hope you´re pleased that I´m updating.

**Author´s Note** So, it´s like 3:32 in the morning and I have school tomorrow, how lucky am I? Can´t sleep so I´m writing. You won´t be reading this before… Thursday anyway :p

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Someone above doesn´t even want me to sleep! Damnit!

**Previously**: Addison and derek made out. He doesn´t regret anything, she doesn´t either. But there still are problems. Addison avoids Derek where she can.

**The One With Escaping Plans**

Two days after their kiss Addison still made a sport out of avoiding Derek and he didn´t even try to talk to her anymore, knowing there was no point in doing so.

When Derek went home this day something was different. The house was quiet. And then he found a note. The note Jillian had left him.

_'Dear Derek, I moved to my parents, don´t call. You´ll hear from my lawyer soon. I´m sorry it had to end like this. –Jill'_

Jillian had put her rings next to the note. The rings he had placed on her finger four years ago, she had never taken them off before. He felt his heart ache.

Derek knew he had screwed up and he knew he wasn´t in love with her, but he still loved her.

He slowly sank down on a chair, thinking about his broken marriage.

Jill actually left. She moved back to Alabama and left.

Derek was sure it was for the best, but he couldn´t help but feel guilty, knowing there was every reason to.

The next day at the hospital was a disaster. He lost two patients. Both of them died on his table. The world wasn´t playing fair. It felt as if his private and his professional life were ganging up together. The lives he had tried to separate as good as he could, uniting to kick him in the nuts.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall back on the bed in the on call room.

Today Addison had tried to talk to him, after his two unsuccessful surgeries. But this time it was him who avoided her. Telling her he had to get some sleep. Which was only half true. He knew he couldn´t sleep anyway.

"Derek?" he heard a voice ask and he looked up, seeing Addison with a concerned expression on her face, standing in fron of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked compassionatly.

"Yeah, I´m fine" right now all Derek wanted was for her to leave him alone, but he was certain that wasn´t going to happen.

"Listen, I don´t want to make this day any worse than it already is, but I have to talk to you. Will you please meet tonight, around six in coffee lounge?"

"I´ll be there" he sighed, not really up to talking to her, especially if that meant her sharing bad news.

"Thanks" Addison sounded sad. There was nothing she wanted more than having her best friend back, without the tingles in her stomach every time he just looked at her. She felt like a love struck teenager and it made her sick

She quickly closed the door behind her, for the sake of letting him rest for a while.

This evening Addison waited impatiently for Derek.

She glanced at her watch every twenty seconds, nervously tapping her fingers on the table. He was late, he was exactly three minutes late and it drove her crazy. She didn´t want to tell him what she was going to tell him, but she had to.

The door swung open and Derek stood in front of her, only a shadow of his former self. He sat down next to her, without saying a word.

"Okay, so you still hate me" she sighed, looking into his sad eyes.

"I don´t hate you, I just don´t feel like talking."

"Well, I don´t feel like talking either, but I thought I should tell you this, before you find out from someone else." Derek didn´t like the tone in her voice. It didn´t sound good, it meant she was going to tell him something that was going to change everything, forever. "I´m giong to New York. I have a job there and it´s the best thing for me. For us." Addison had to hold her tears back as she continued "I´m moving in four days."

…TO BE CONTINUED…

**So, love me? Nah, you hate me, right?  
Well, except Emily...**

**Would someone please tell my English teacher that I want and need an A at English??????????? thx**

**GIMME!**


	7. The One With The Shattered Hopes

QUEENADDEK: I know and I´m sorry, but you have to expect at least one more update like that...

Queen Satan: Sorryyyyyyyyy I got the story wrong lol, but yh you know abt plan B...

addekislove: Well, yah, but it´ll be good in the end, promise.

McDreamy´s Gurl: At least someone who still likes me!!! YAY!!! Loves ya, amyyy

So, with this update I wanna say hi to the crackwhore club! Hey Britney (Milly), Lindsay (Zoe), Paris (Natas), Kate (Mau) and Pamela (Emily). Amy loves you :p

**Disclaimer: **I so own nothin...

**The One With The Shattered Hopes**

Derek didn´t know what to do. His mind was racing, all centered on Addison leaving. Leaving because of him. She was actually going to move all the way across the country because of a kiss.

He paced his office, desperately trying to figure out a way to stop her.

He didn´t know what to do or how to stop her, but he knew he had to do something. If he wouldn´t, he´d lose the love of his life.

Wait, love of his life? That can´t be, can it?

Was he actually in love with Addison? Addison, who had been his best friend for years?

"Derek?" Richard´s voice startled Derek out o his never ending train of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at the chief of surgery, his and Addison´s old professor. "Addison´s leaving" he sighed in response.

"I know. I´m sorry, I know she´s been your best friend for years"

Derek looked at the man in front of him for a few seconds, not sure if he should tell Richard about the feelings for Addison he had recently discovered.

"Oh no, there´s something else, isn´t there?" Richard sighed, he never wanted to know about his attending´s love life, but when it came to that, he probably needed to know.

"Well…" Derek shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to strip his soul. "I kissed her" he then finally admitted.

Richard´s jaw dropped. Derek kissed Addison. Derek was married, oh he was too old for this. "But… Jill"

"We´re seperated. She moved to her parents" Derek sighed, he wasn´t used to this. He wasn´t used to telling every little detail that had happened or that was happening and doing so felt strange to him.

"Okay…" Richard said after a long silence, still trying to process what he had just been told. This was too much information for twenty seconds.

"And I don´t know what to do! I kissed her and she´s leaving because of that! Because of me!" Richard was glad Derek had decided to speak, because he was lost at the advice part. "Well, do you have feelings for her?" he asked carefully, testing the waters almost.

Derek rubbed his palms over his face. He was tired and exhausted. "Yes, I love her"

"Then tell her that" when Richard said it, it sounded so easy, yes, actually doable.

"Easier said than done" Derek looked like a shadow of himself, depressed and exhausted. But he knew he had to do something.

"Well, you could try, right?"

"Do you know what airport?" Derek felt hope rise in his chest when Richard nodded his head.

"Tacoma, I think. You better hurry, she´s leaving in an hour."

"An hour?!" he had a horrorfied expression on his face "I´ll never make it!" with those words Derek ran out of his office, determined to catch her.

Once at Tacoma airport he stormed to the gate but then was stopped.

"Sir, can I see your boarding pass please?" a woman with cheap vanilla perfume, bleach blond hair and a fake British accent asked.

"No, I just have to talk to someone" he anxiously stepped from one foot on the other.

"I´m sorry, but I need to see a boarding pass."

"Fine, give me any ticket!" he urged her to go faster, which she didn´t. Her long, red fingernails probably slowed her down even more.

"I have a lovely trip to Paris?"

"I´ll take it!"

Once the ticket was paid Derek went to the gate, searching for Addison, but couldn´t see her. Then his phone rang, he almost dropped it, trying to flip the black cell open as soon as humanly possible.

"Derek, it´s Richard. She isn´t at Tacoma" Derek felt his heart and hopes break into millions of little pieces "Her plane is leaving at Mount Vernon Skagit Regional. I´m so sorry"

…TO BE CONTINUED…

**So, I´m cruel, evil, Satan, etc. But you´ll have to live with it...**

**GIMME! after all I updated!**


	8. The One Where I Break Your Heart

McDreamy´s Gurl: Omg, you´re such a drug addict! xD And that button phobia oyy vay lol Lots of love SWG#2 kisses

QUEENADDEK: I´m sorry, but I have to keep doing this, sorry.

Addekislove: 1st one who trusts me! THANK YOU!!!

Tooky close pin: Well, I know, I´m unbelievable arrogant look just kidding, but my update was fine, right?

Melanie: Glad you still like my story

**Author´s Note:** Now my hair looks good again, but I´m nauseas like crazy. So, this is why I didn´t update earlier, sorry guys, but gotta go back to school on Friday to take my German test… wish me luck

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHINNN, srsly, I´m not drunk… even though people think so after dancing around... Just me and my sarcasm.

**The One Where I Break Your Heart**

Derek felt like in trance. Like he was outside of his body, everything around him spinning but he didn´t hear a sound as he ran down the parking lot, determined to get to Mount Vernon as soon as he could. Derek knew the chances to catch Addison were low, but he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn´t at least try.

At the gate Addison looked around. She would miss Seattle, not the rain, that was for sure, but everything she associated with Seattle. Like Derek. Her heart ached when she thought of the fact that she was leaving him here, but Addison knew it was the only right thing to do. Or so she told herself.

"Miss? Miss?" Addison snapped out of the place she had just been in, too lost in her thoughts to realize that someone was looking at her.

"Oh, I´m sorry. What did you say?"

"I need to see your boarding pass Ma´am" the man in front of her repeated. Addison hated when someone called her "ma´am", it made her feel old, but "miss" wasn´t any better either, it just reminded her of waitressing during med school twelve years ago. Oh god, she WAS old!

"Oh right, sorry" Addison quickly apologized and showed her boarding pass before walking ahead to board.

Meanwhile Derek parked his car and ran towards the entrance.

A million of thoughts running through his mind. He couldn´t let her go, he just couldn´t. At least not without telling Addison how he felt. Deep down Derek knew she had feelings for him, but was afraid of what would happen if she´d admit them.

On the plane Addison sighed heavily, trying to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Leaving someone behind?" she turned her head, looking at a middle aged man.

"Yeah" Addison sighed once again and the man nodded his head understandingly "you too?"

"No, I was here for work, now I´m going back to my family." He explained.

"That´s great, I bet they´re happy to see you again." She gave him a sad smile, running her fingers along her jeans.

"Who are you leaving?"

"My…" Addison didn´t know how to explain what she and Derek were "my best friend for years" her eyes were filled with tears.

"I´m sorry about that" the man handed her a tissue, which she took.

"Thanks, I´m Addison by the way"she introduced herself.

"Chuck. It´s nice to meet you, even under those circumstances."

Before Addison could say something there was an announcement, which she only got half of "because of technical difficulties we have to ask you to transfer to another plane, we´re very sorry for the delay.".

After running down the wrong gate four times Derek leaned against a wall and glanced at his watch, it was two minutes before her plane would start.

He swallowed and jogged down the gate, he saw a flash of her red hair, she was just about to board.

"Addison!" he yelled, but she didn´t hear him "Addison!!!" Derek tried again, this time she turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doin?" Addison furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I… I have to tell you something before you leave." He said, still having to catch his breath from running.

"Okay…" Addison was confused, he made it harder for her to leave, her heart screamed at her to just kiss him, even if it was wrong.

"I love you. I´m in love with you Addison." Derek quickly said, looking at her to narrow her eyes, something he had always been able to, but not tonight.

"Derek, I" she started. Addison didn´t know what to do. This wasn´t how she had pictured her departure, not at all. He didn´t get to just tell her he loves her and mess with her feelings he had done that when he had kissed her.

"I can´t do this, I can´t do this right now" her voice was low, barely above a whisper. "I´m sorry Derek" then she turned around and walked away, leaving Derek standing there.

I know, I know, I suck. Yah, I do, I even admit it. I´m evil, Satan, Ruler of all that is evil, but you still love me :D

Kidding though. I know this wasn´t how you all pictured it, but I updated even though I´m hurling 24/7.

**GIMME!**  
push the blue button and be nice, I promise my next update will be more kind (yah I can actually do that, its not like happiness physically hurts me like Shonda)


	9. The One With The Advice

Addiekatefan: Thankies, won´t need luck lol, my mommie makes me stay home again. Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and yah, soz for the ending.

Addekislove: This IS the airport situation with Ross and Rachel. I was watching it the other night and just too cute so I was practically forced to use it.

Abbeyannmd: Well, I usually answer to reviews but I dunno what you mean, soz.

McDreamy's Gurl: Sweetie, I know you´re not a drug addict and you know I love you! After all you´re my fiancé! Besides, we should decide on what we really are lol. Goddesses and Stairwell Girls is for sure, but the rest.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Just me, my sarcasm and my sparkling personality.

**Author´s note:** Emily is not a junkie, happy honey? Soz it took me so long to post this, but I've actually had it ready and uploaded, but just forgot to post it, anyway, hope this makes up for it.

**Previously:** Derek chased Addie to the airport, told her he loves her, but she is still gonna go to NYC.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The One With The Advice**

Addison was feeling terrible. Derek had just told her he loved her and she walked away, told him she couldn´t do this. Addison hated herself for what she did, but what was she supposed to do?

"Still sad about leaving?" Addison smiled as she noticed Chuck next to her once again.

"Yeah, just that everything is even worse now." She sighed, keeping her gaze focused on the black jeans she was wearing.

"What happened? I mean, it´s not like you have to tell me or anything…"

Addison gave Chuck a slight smile. She needed to tell someone. No, she needed someone to tell her what to do.

"Well, you remember this friend I told you about?" Addison raised her eyebrows and continued as Chuck nodded his head. "Truth is, he´s more than just my best friend." She sighed, smiling when she thought of Derek. "He... I met him in medical school, then he got married and everything…"

Derek still stood at the gate, he hadn´t moved a inch since Addison had left.

He couldn´t believe what had happened. He had told her that he loved her and she left. She just left. Telling him she just couldn´t do this. What did that even mean? She couldn´t do this right now? Or she couldn´t do this ever?

This was it. His confession had effectively ruined their friendship. Pretty much his only real, non superficial friendship.

Derek felt his heart ache and his stomach clench at the thought of Addison.

"… and now he told me that he loves me and I just don´t know what to do." The last part of Addison´s story was barely above a whisper. Her eyes were sad and filled with worry.

"Do you love him?"

"God yes I do" Addison closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling "I just don´t know what to do." She ran her fingers through her long hair and slowly opened her eyes again.

"If you love him and he loves you, what´s the problem then?"

"I don´t know. I mean, what do you think I should do?" Addison looked at the man next to her, hoping for advice.

"As simple as it sounds, tell him how you feel, that´s the only thing you can do."

Derek decided it was the best thing to just go home, go home and have a drink. Or maybe a few. Anything to forget what he had just ruined.

He felt the urge to slam his head against a wall or kick himself.

Slowly he made his way out of the airport, feeling as if there were heavy rocks on his shoulders. One for each thing he regretted.

"You think I can turn this right again?" Addison´s voice was small. There was nothing she wanted more. As a kid she had always told herself never to fall in love, to spare herself the heartache.

"Definitely." Chuck nodded. He felt sorry for Addison and wanted to help her. But this situation could only be fixed by herself and Derek.

Addison sighed and got up "Thank you so much."

Once Derek had reached his house he slowly pulled the door open. There was nothing and no one he had to rush to get back to.

He sighed as he saw the red light on his answering machine bliking.

Derek pushed the button to listen to his message, not really bothering who had called him.

"Derek, it´s me" his head snapped up when he heard Addison´s voice. "I´m sorry about eralier. God I don´t even know what has gotten into me. I´m just afraid of what could happen." Derek could picture her right in this moment, running her fingers through her auburn coloured hair, while she walked up and down. "I love you Derek. I love you more than my life, I always have." He heard her sigh "I have to get out of this plane." Then there was another voice, a flight attendant "Miss, please sit down again."

"No, you don´t understand, I have to tell someone I love him, please." Addison again. Derek´s heart was racing a mile a minute. He couldn´t believe this. He was listening to it, but couldn´t do anything about it.

"Sit down Ma´am"

"No, I need to get out of the plane."

Then the call ended. "No, Addison!" he yelled at the machine, knowing she couldn´t hear him. Derek didn´t know what to do "Did she get off the plane?" he asked himself aloud.

"I got off the plane." He flipped around to see Addison standing there. It wasn´t a dream, she was actually here.

She slowly came closer, stopping a few inches in front of him and smiled at him. Derek wasted no time and quickly kissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I saw this on Friends and it was just too cute, I had to take it. Besides I was practically forced to take Plan B (this). I´ve had Plan A, B, C and even D! So, thanks to Ms. Rautnig because she got me to actually do this. Still think it´s ridiculous btw.  
Oh, guys, as usual, I forgot to spell check the thing, sorry!

**Review please!!!  
Do you want me to continue the story or stop right here?  
GIMME!**


	10. The Last One

Hmm I usually don't update for four reviews, but this is my last chapter for the fic anyway.

A/N: Tired and cold came back from vet so its a tly short ud.

Disclaimer: Dont own it

**The Last One**

"I'm so happy you're here." Derek whispered with a happy smile on his lips. He never wanted to let her go again, ever.

"Me too, I thought I won't get off the plane ever." Addison rested her head on Derek's shoulder, hoping this moment would last forever. Silence overcame the two of them as they stood in the middle of his living room, hugging each other tightly. _This was it_. Derek thought. Nothing had ever been this important to him in his life. He loved her with all his heart and soul, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He just _knew_ that he would always love Addison. Forever and always, come what may.

"Derek?" Addison asked in a whisper, breaking the silenece.

"Yeah?" He whispered back, his eyes still closed as he soaked up the scent of her hair.

"This will work, right?"  
"Of course it will. There is no reason why it wouldn't or shouldn't. I want to be with you, for the rest of my life. I love you Addison. So much." Derek whispered back, subconciously pulling her closer to him. Addison stepped back a little so she could gaze into his pale blue eyes that were twinkling with happiness. She could see the honestly, the love, the affection just by one look into his eyes. A happy smile grazed over her lips. Their eyes locked and both of them got lost in the moment. It was a marmalade jar moment. One you want to capture and taste a little of it every now and then. Just to remember the taste. The taste of pure, unshared love. "I love you too." Addison tilted her head to the side and looked at him with a smile on her face. "What changed your mind?" Derek raised his eyebrows, he had been wondering about this.

"Chuck did." She laughed softly.

"Who's Chuck?" Derek furrowed his eyebrows together.

"A guy I met on the plane and he kinda got me to think about all of this and I realized I love you, more than anything in the world, more than life itself and then I called you."

"You have his number? I'd like to thank him." Derek smiled, pecking her lips softly.

"I have his address. So you can write him a letter."

"Oh I definitely will. After all you got off the plane."

"Yeah I did." Addison couldn't seem to be able to wipe the grin off her face, she was just way too happy.

"Thank god."

"Nah, Addison Mongomery is enough, god sounds so formal." She joked and grinned at him.

"I love you." Derek whispered and looked lovingly into her emeralk green eyes that were twinkling with happiness.

"I love you too." Addison whispered back before linking her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

**The End**

soooo does anyone want an epilogue?

GIMME


End file.
